User blog:Megames1/Tias, The Tainted Control
Tias, The Tainted Control Role: Mage, Range Lore: : There was once a civilization, a civilization that was thought to be lost in the stream of time and space. In that civilization, there were 2 sides: those who represented time and those who represented space. Though both sides were as opposite as Noxus is to Demacia, they quickly united, realising without one, the other cannot exist. : A boy, now known as Tias, wanted to be able to control both sides as a way to ascend the mages of time and the mages of space. As a start, he visited two mages that each had experience in either time or space. Over time, he mastered time and space. Returning to his home with capabilities of bending Reality to his will, he expected to be praised. Instead, he was arrested and sentenced to be sacrificed to a Black Hole that was nearing their home. Rather than die though, Tias, filled with anger and anguish, drained the black hole for all of his essence, and learned of past conflicts with people like him who control time and space. : To avoid hurting anyone, Tias decided to move to a nearby world immediately. Upon arrival, he searched fr information about his world, but the only ones who might know anything were the Summoners at the League. After negotiating with the Summoners, Tias had declared himself a Champion of the League. : "Only time may know what He plans." Zilean Skill Set : Innate- Space-Time Rending: Tias' spells gain a bigger width and shorter cast time the more he levels up. : Increase: 1.5% Per Level : At level 18, Tias' spells will have a 27% width increase and reduced casting time. Very good for the late game. Makes him work well with a certain someone... : Q- Continuum Loophole: Tias rends the space at targeted location, pulling in nearby enemy units, damaging them, then slowing them for 3 seconds. : Cast time: .9 : Damage: 80/125/170/215/250 Plus .6 Ap ratio : Slow: 30%/35%/40%/45%/50% : Cooldown: 8 seconds : Radius: 400 units : I think this fits with his theme of Time a space control and such. What do you think? : W- Increased Space Rend: : Active: Tias' passive bonus doubles for a few moments. : Duration: 3 seconds : Cooldown: 20/17/14/11/8 Seconds : Cast time: Instant : More rending. Tias is shown to like to kinda rip reality and mess with enemies like that. : E- Rip Slit: Tias sends a rip through Space and time, damaging enemies it passes through. The damage increases for each enemy the skill shot hits, going to a maximum of a 50% increase of damage. : Cast Time: .7 seconds : Speed: 1000 units : Width: 250 units : Damage: 50/100/150/200/250 Plus .8 Ap Ratio : Cooldown: 6 Seconds : Yeah, I just realised that he needed some damage. : R- Time-Space Control!: Tias utilises the limits of time and space, slowing all enemy champions for 4 seconds, then gaining the chance to "Stop" one of them during the slow for 2.5 and damage that target. : Cooldown:160/120/80 Seconds : Damage: 175/250/325 Plus 1 Ap Ratio : Slow: 30%/40%/50% : Global Range : Yeah, this skill individualizes Tias from others due to the global CC. Category:Custom champions